transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Free For All 2029
Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers Grab a partner and a lightsaber. Go on. We won't blame you. Criss-crossing the main "continent" of Thrull are numerous rivers of magma, constantly pumping, fed by the volatile planet's molten core. The views here are spectacular, ranging from cliffs overlooking the fiery lakes to entire plains of hardened ash. If one is looking for a far-out, exotic place for a gladiatorial match, then they have found it. Signs of civilization are not out of the question, however. Various species and companies have taken advantage of the "riverfront" property and have set up numerous industrial and recreational facilities. Perhaps you'd like to take a therapeutic dip in one of the lava pools? After all, look what it did for Galvatron! Contents: Geist Hobo Grandpa Al's Smelting Company, Inc. Obvious exits: Out leads to Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Blades says, "Not THAT Trump.." Silverbolt says, "It's a phrase, Grimlock. kind of like a secret weapon." Hot Spot says, "A hair piece as a secret weapon?" Silverbolt says, "Cute Hot Spot." Blades says, "I guess you could throw it at someone." Counterpunch strides briskly into the area. Hot Spot says, "I believe I saw a terran movie like that... ...maybe it was 'Triple O: Jim Band'?" Marissa Faireborn says, "Good job, Focus!" Marissa Faireborn says, "I was getting worried for a while there." Blades says, "I couldn't tell ya. I don" Blades says, "I don't watch crap." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say seekrit weapon DUMB." Grimlock says, "'cuz then you no use it. 'Cuz it SEEKRIT." Silverbolt says, "Strategy Grimlock" Grimlock says, "Sword better weapon." Defcon saunters into the area, quickly scanning for trouble. Trouble Monster from Sesame Street finds Defcon! No. Oscar is dead. He got noticed. No. The Count didn't count on Trouble. Trouble Monster had his number. Trouble Monster eats Defcon. Geist arrives, ready to throw down in this showdown. Decepticons vs Decepticons. The square dance. Sunder accompanies Geist. He rubs his beard thoughtfully. Redshift thinks Geist had enough Decepticon vs Decepticon during the air race. Redshift is of a mind to use this event to knock down the Sweep who was misbehaving during the race... But which Sweep is it? Geist is Scourge. Sunder is Dredclaw. Go away lest your soul be consumed. Hardshell is standing alone between two rivers of Magma. The aquacon is a long long way from home... Thrull isn't exactly a friendly neighborhood for him. He waits patiently for his favorite event of the Olympics, the one time he can bash on his fellow Decepticons without consequences...save for the times where he shot Scourge in the back and ended up in the grease pits for a few cycles... Arena? We ain't *got* no arena. We don't *need* no stinkin' arena. The harsh terrain of Thrull is in full form, as a particularly volcanic location has been chosen for the Decepticon Free For All. The ground is uneven and rocky, with ground travellers having to take great care with their navigating, lest they hit an outcropping, fall off a cliff, or dive into one of the many magma rivers that criss-cross through the landscape. The local trouble doesn't end on the ground, though. A thick ash haze covers the air, limiting visibility and threatening to clog engine intakes. Unlike the Autobot Free For All, end in a fairly standard (if Junkionesque) arena, the open terrain is the battlefield of choise for the Decepticon warrior. The boundaries are marked not with walls, but with small, barely visible beacons that transmit a radio frequency, letting the warriors know what is in bounds and out of bounds. The only sign of civilization is a small (wooden, retardedly enough) podium, at which a bright yellow mascot and a camera crew await. Americon, by unknown means, rises up from out of a molten pool of lava, arms folded across his chest, and grinning madly. "Iiiiit's AMERICON!" he cries. Shockwave walks onto the field in order to get a first hand look at the combat performance and strategies of his fellow Decepticons. Perfect time to make write down some notes. A quick glance at the terrain in order to factor everything in. The cyclops powers up his reactor and gets ready. Soundwave stands out in the center of the field, arms folded across his chest. Probably scanning for tactical advantages. Defcon saunters through the area, looking the 'contestants' up and down. Feh, this should be worth a watch... ...he's got some time to waste until his gold medal match anyways. He's not really interested in who wins. He's more intrigued in studying some specific Decepticon's techniques or fighting styles. Galvatron slams downward from the skies, sneering pompously. He glances around at everyone who has appeared thus far, and lets out a disgusted, unimpressed snort. "Let this event not only constitute the Decepticon Free-for-All..." he proclaims, to those who have arrived and those who are yet to, "...but also my PUNISHMENT for FAILING to outdo the AUTOBOTS!" His cannon glows ominously. Blitzwing looks disappointed as he takes the field alone, /again/. "Man, Astrotrain misses EVERYthing." Grimlock moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Another Decepticon watches from the shadows as various other Decepticon 'compatriots' arrive, and finally he appears. Counterpunch steps out from behind a bluff, photon rifle in hand. After failing to defend his gold in the sharpshooting competition, Counterpunch figured perhaps he could watch and see how things went. And watching Galvatron arrive... well, that ought to be interesting. Looks like Counterpunch has someone to make certain to avoid. Geist idly wonders if that means it's self punishment or if Galvy-poo will be randomly cannoning Decepticons in the back while they fight. :p Redshift is glad he's still got that black market coolant running through his system, both to keep him from overheating and to keep his speed at it's highest, even in this hellish enviroment. He flies through the smoggy air and approaches the designated fighing area, taking note of the size of the fenced-in area. Lots of room for fight or flight. Hopefully Redshift's outstanding wins at the Olympics thus far will keep him afe from Galvatron's cannon. He knows all too well how much it hurts. Ooooh ooooh love huuuurts. Americon, still grinning like maniac, salutes Galvatron and declares, "May our suffering be beyond the capacity for our language to adequately describe it, my Lord! Eheheheheheh!" Catechism is just filling out the crowd pictures, guzzling Krokade to stay cool. The Olympic mascot taps the microphone. The radio markers amplify and transmit his words. "Beautiful day for all out war? Ha ha!" Kremzeek waves some of the ash out from his face. The costume is getting dirty just standing here, and the suit's internal AC is working overtime to keep the mascot feelin' cool as ever. Kremzeek reads off the rollcall of Decepticons who are participating. This is to save them the trouble of having to casually tell the audience who they are and what their major personality trait is. "We have great show for all viewers out there in Galaxy. Great show!" The camera drones focus on each Decepticon in turn. "We have Sweep #1, AND... Sweep #2! That right! Both 1 /and/ 2! Hooray! Also Torch Bearer Redshift, who unfortunately lost to Earth Air Cheyne Planet Commander Blueshift in match, but still is on roll this Olympic. He already have TWO gold medal, and I think he wants third! Also, all way from America is Americon, annoying little red, white, and blue robot. Also France colour, but don't tell him that." "Decepticon Aerospace also represented! Blitzwing is half aerospace, half... not-aerospace, but also have Catechism. Ground soldier include counter-spy Counterpunch - ha ha, now I get the name! - and Seacon wannabe Hardshell." "But wait, that not all! Also have three biggest Decepticon here!... Soundwave, Shockwave, and even /leader himself/, Galvatron! Hooray!" There's no clapping from the audience, though, since there's no audience. Kremzeek just claps by himself, and motions to the camera crew to follow suit. Soundwave starts sucking up early, turning to address his glorious leader. "Hail Galvatron!" Blitzwing waves to the asbestos-wearing crowd, particularly his fans, who came out in this terrible incendiary weather to cheer on their favorite tank. Counterpunch glances around idly. Yes, plenty of potential targets here. The question, of course, is who to target first. For this, he figures that he'll just have to be sneaky and devious... just like /everyone else/. Americon's left optic twitches as he snarls at the mascot. "I'll eat your SOUL for that, Kramzak! Nobody calls me FRENCH and lives!" He then peers at the camera, stares at it blankly for a moment, then smiles awkwardly. "Er, that's how Decepticons greet each other! They... threaten to murder each other! Yeah." Actually, that's not entirely inaccurate... Hardshell doesn't clap, in fact he doesn't move at all. He hold his rifle tight and makes sure no one is sneaking behind his back...not that any Decepticon would do that noooo. Defcon stalks back and forth, clearly getting quite impatient that the bout hasn't started yet. "What's with you Decepticons? Waiting for Primus himself? Geez." The Autobot bounty hunter is letting his 'nerves' get the better of him... ...his upcoming match is in about ten minutes. Oh crap! Defcon quickly transforms and rockets through the air, off towards Springer... ...and /his/ gold medal! Geist waits patiently. Almost an hour overscheduel with not a punch thrown. :p Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts out and forward. Legs and arms fold in to reveal a starfighter. Redshift lands down on the battlefield, but not /too/ close to the other Decepticons. He pulls out his sleek and shiny gauss rifle, making sure it's clear from volcanic ash and soot and ready to go. He's tired of all this waiting, he wants this battle royale to get started, so he can take his place as the winner! Which is actually kinda unlikely, since the upper ranks of the Decepticons are more likely to take the gold. Shockwave turns towards Soundwave and watches the DCI director suck up in an embarassing way. The Decepticon strategist hopes his own people will not sink that low. A quick look at who is most likely to attack him first and preps appropriate defense. Fury comes barreling down like she intends to dive nosefirst into the ground. At the last minute, she unfolds into her robot form, and looks around keenly, little fists already held at the ready. Galvatron walks to the center of the field, near Soundwave. He looks the DCI taskmaster up and down, his face fixed in its near-permanent frown. "Oh, Soundwave," he groans, as if embarassed by the monotone tape-leader. Suddenly, though, he rears back with one hand -- and swings, attempting to backhand the taste out of Soundwave's non-mouth. "Flattery will get you /nowhere/ tonight," the mad tyrant hisses. Galvatron misses Soundwave with his slap attack. Kremzeek gives Soundwave a big goofy thumbs up. "Hail Galvatron. Ha!" he repeats. Then, to the camera, he says, "What?! Kremzeek not want to get killed after all!" The mascot takes out a stack of papers and begins shuffling them. "Ok," Kremzeek says, "Match will begin in just a minute. Kremzeek need to go over roster and make sure everyone registered and get intro. Krezeel forget to mention new littlest aerospace Decepticon Fury! Can't make that mistake again! Ok, just give one minute for me t-" Galvatron lashes out at Soundwave. The mascot springs into action, knowing just what to do. "Er... okforgetwhat Kremzeeksaid. MatchstartNOW!" Hardshell looks at all the Decepticons assembled here. There's a lot of heavy hitters here...Galvatron is most likely gonna win this, especially with two sweeps to back him, unless many Decepticons gang on him, which is unlikely. The Aquacon ponders his first move...this is so tempting but also too soon. Hardshell starts to advance towards the center of the battlefield when a target present itself in front of him... which Decepticon never wanted to shoot a sweep after all? Slowly, he raises his photn rifle before unleashing a blast of deadly energy towards Sunder. Hardshell misses Sunder with his Photon Rifle attack. Geist takes that as the 'go' signal. To Charr with Kremzeek. And the Seeker turns towards Shockwave, roaring a laugh and raising his hand out. From his wrist sprouts a small barrel and from that tube shoots out a glowing purple swarm of micro seeker drone, hungering for metal. Geist strikes Shockwave with Stinger Drone Swarm. Soundwave jumps back from Galvatron's swipe, and claps his hands together in front of him: the beginning of the fight is signaled. A rumbling vibration passes through the ground as the wave propagates outward, kicking up rocks and dust in concentric rings centered on Decepticon Overlord, who stands in a pocket of seeming calm. With the focus of the destructive waves of sound converging on his leader, Soundwave simply glares back at him. Soundwave misses Galvatron with his EaRtHqUaKe! attack. Americon flails his limbs as he rushes at Blitzwing, then proceeds to try and punch away at his shin like a maniac. "Chop chop chop, till you drop, in AMERICA!" he yells. "Nahahahaha! Boy, that plasma bath felt great! I should go in there again!" Her physical size is small, but Fury's ambition? Absolutely boundless. So, with all the enthusiasm of a Yorkie lunging at a grizzly, Fury heads straight for Galvatron himself, having slung her landing hook into her hand like a prisoner's shiv. The Sweep snarls as a blast nearly gets him. He evades in time, and fixes his optics on Hardshell. "Oh, so you wish to try to take me out, then?" he says, flexing his talons. Figures, everybody hates the Sweeps, after all. Sunder strikes Hardshell with talon swipe. Americon strikes Blitzwing with Fist of Freedom(?). Fury strikes Galvatron with Hook. Shockwave drops into a crouch and turns around aiming squarely at Geist since the highest probable attack came from him and guess what? It did! The sweep's attack singes the shoulder armor just a bit. The blast was enough to let him know not to take the sweep for granted. Shockwave strikes Geist with Microwave Blast. Blitzwing glances around between the various assembled Decepticons, gauging which one to weigh in against as he adjusts the weight of his carbine in his arm. "Hmm..." he muses. "Should I- oh, huh." There's a tape punching on his ankle. He swings that foot back and tries for a goal. Blitzwing strikes Americon with Goalpost Kick. Catechism doesn't want to attack anyone too beloved, lest everyone pile on her in a rage. She also does not want to attack anyone too powerful, lest she get smacked down righteously. Finally, she does not want to attack anyone with allies. Ideally, she should attack someone mid-range, and... eh, so she'll take a potshot at Hardshell. Plink. Catechism strikes Hardshell with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . "About time!" Redshift snaps. He activates his bootjets to lift up into the air a little for extra maneuverability. Lets see... The big guys can hit the big guys, and some of the others can soften up the sweeps. Huh, a turtle. Oh, a Counterpunch. "Counterpunch! Why don't you give up being a piece of junk car and get a flying mode like a Deception SHOULD? Huh?" He shouts across the noisy battlefield, and lets loose with a quick blast of lasers from his optics at the intel agent. Redshift strikes Counterpunch with Optic Lasers(Low Output). Counterpunch snickers quietly to himself as he starts to move, retreating to the nearest bluff where he can find some cover. His gaze flickers around from mech to mech, femme to femme... he checks the charge of his photon rifle, nodding after a moment, and then looking out for a likely target. Yes, this is going to be absolutely fantastic. He looks around, and finally settles aim on his own superior -- no one ever said Counterpunch wasn't ambitious, himself -- only to find himself being fired at by Redshift. "Perhaps because everyone /expects/ me to be flying around. A ground-based vehicle mode makes it more difficult for the Autobots and EDC alike to detect me... and let me get the job done!" His rifle snaps up, and he fires a quick burst of his own before ducking back behind cover and assessing his options. Counterpunch strikes Redshift with Electrostatic Disruptor. Krezeek takes a step back from the podium and steeples his fingers. Excellent, he muses. Look at all the robots fighting and killing for the amusement of him and the viewing public. If Kremzeek's costume was capable of narrowing its eyes in an oh so evil fashion, you can bet that this is what he'd be doing. Instead he still looks dopey standing there. Finally he gets on with the task of announcing. "So far two Decepticon brave enough to attack leader. Soundwave do so because he get slapped at, but little tiny Decepticon also do so. Hooray! Kremzeek applaud your stupi- er, bravery! Hooray!" Sunder's nearly slashes into Hardshell's optics but the aquacon grabs his wrist and the claws just slightly scratch his facemask. He's stil wrestling with Sunder when he's shot by Catechism, which leaves a mark into his armor. "Two on one hum?" It's time for a change of tactics. He releases the sweep and falls fowards, transforming into his mecha-tortoise mode. The mecha-monster roars and opens his jaw to rip Sunder's arm off. With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body splits in two and tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Hardshell misses Sunder with his Turtle splash attack. The hot environment masks the heat shimmers from the microwave impact on his leg. He moves before any sizzling pops inside can become hindering and he grins at old winky Shockwave. No putting anything past him. Geist leaps like a cat onto all fours and then tumbles, rolling up into a crouch and firing off his head-laster blaster at Shockwave. Ashes from the ground dull and darken his armor. Geist misses Shockwave with his FA-CHOOM! FA-CHOOM-FA-CHOOM! attack. "Be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew," the Sweep growls, wresting his arm away in time so that the Turtle bites into empty air. He jumps backwards, then powers up his headcannon. It briefly glows purple before firing a laser blast at the mecha-Turtle. Americon screams out, "AIEEEE!!!" as Blitzwing's boot propels him into the sky. At the apex of his flight, however, he rapidly transforms into bird mode, blasting straight at Catechism, this time. He tries to land on her head and peck her optics out. "Americon want an eyeball! Americon want an eyeball!" he cries. "SQUAWK!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Americon strikes Catechism with Peck. "Rrrgh!" Galvatron hunkers down, doubling over and shielding his audios from Soundwave's devastating attack. He seems to come out on the good end of it, too, until: "MY /ANKLE/!" Glaring down at Fury, who has just /stabbed/ him in a sensitive joint, Galvatron has little recourse but to rear up to his full height and attempt to punt her. Galvatron strikes Fury with Kick. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Headcannon blast. Soundwave's intent is not to fight Galvatron. Actively. In fact, to stay far away from him. He backs off and turns to head after weaker prey. How about.. a Sweep. As Soundwave speed-power-walks across the arena, he turns his shoulder cannon and fires off a short barrage of weak blasts. It's quite possible he doesn't want to irk anyone too badly and thus stay in one piece longer. Soundwave strikes Sunder with Shoulder Cannon . Geist likes his laser attackname better than Sunders. :p Fury goes sailing away like a metal football, screeching like an infuriated budgerigar all the way. She is entirely undiscouraged, however, and comes swarming back, cannons blazing. Fury misses Galvatron with her 20mm cannon attack. "Hey conehead girl!" shouts Blitzwing, raising his carbine to point it at the birdtape on Catechism's head. "HOLD STILL!" Shockwave dashes towards the couched form of Geist sidestepping the head-blaster and takes advantage of the fact that Geist is down to swing his massive leg up at the sweep's face. "You still have much to learn Geist." Shockwave strikes Geist with Big boot the the face!. Blitzwing strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with William Tell. Counterpunch looks around for a moment, and suddenly he's up into the air, flying for another vantage point. His optics are narrowed as he watches for Redshift -- he's well aware of the speed Redshift possesses now in his robot mode. But he's also looking for another chance to perhaps soften up others as well. And... why, there's his vaunted superior now! Such a /tempting/ target... but no, right now, he wants to focus on Redshift. He goes up... and then lets himself drop down, aiming a kick at Redshift's head! Counterpunch strikes Redshift with Boot To The Head!. Blitzwing squeezes off a single gyrojet bullet, sending it downrange with a snap-hiss to blast Americon! Redshift is struk by eturn fire from Counterpunch, which sizzles a hole in his dusty armor. Everyone else seems to be fairly busy, so Redshift decides to keep going at Counterpunch a little while longer. He sneaks around the bluff the spy ducked behind, only to get dropkicked from behind, right in the back of his head! Redshift is sent sprawling to the volcanic rocks, but not fow long. He flips over, and leaps up at Counterpunch, flicking out a wrist-mounted switchblade as he goes. Catechism holds still! Too still, maybe, since Americon bites her. Ow. She calls out to Blitzwing, "Uh... thanks?" Catechism seems rather baffled. Also, she tries to slap Americon, to add insult to injury, even if he is a cassette, and Soundwave is right over there. Whoops. Redshift misses Counterpunch with his Wrist Blades attack. Catechism strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with Wrist Slap. Kremzeek's attention is soon drawn away from Galvatron, but not before he sees Fury get what's coming to her. "Ouch! Kremzeek think she will be feeling THAT one in the morning! Oh but she go back for more! Brave Decepticon! Brave!" The mascot turns away to watch Americn harass Catechism. "So cute to see tiny little bird harass big giant bird." The Olympic mascot pauses as he gets a stage whisper from one of his aides. "Oh. 'Plane'. What? Kremzeek not scientist! Kremzeek not know all the fancy technical terms! Anyway, it not matter, as tiny bird get smacked right back for his trouble!" Geist uses his arms in a cross-block to absorb the kick, actually, but the force behind the kick is stronger than Geist has to block it. Hence, el cruncho. But now that they are face to pelvis... ahem... Geist springs up at the cyclops Shockwave, claws cross raking out like pink tornado-whackamole frisky partyness. The lasers bounces off Hardshell's heavy armored hide, leaving a burnt mark into the plating... Cursing those speedy sweeps, the aquacon decides to change his target..apparently Soundwave also wants a piece of that unicronian. His optics search the battlegroung for the seeker who dared to attack him. As soon as Catechism is spotted, the back turret turns and fires dual laser beams towards Hardshell's target. Hardshell strikes Catechism with Turret mounted laser cannons. Geist strikes Shockwave with Ready For Freddy?. Hm. Well, that did no good. So Fury continues her pursuit of Galvatron, and goes wading back. Getting her palms as close to the Decepticon leader as she can, she unleashes a gout of flame. Someone is about to have a bad case of hotfoot, if she succeeds. Fury strikes Galvatron with Flamethrowers. Redshift decides to stop playing around and really show Counterpunch he knows how to fight. Redshift takes to the air where his advantage in speed and agility will work best, and smirks down on Counterpunch. He deploys his machine guns, and opens fire with a spray of bullets from above. Catechism is a bird? Ohnoes! She is horrified! Catechism *hates* birds... well... the organic ones. Cassette birds are okay. Buzzsaw is kinda cool. Also, she cannot dodge worth beans today, as even a turtle is able to shoot her. She blames Defcon and Springer, because she can. Crossing her arms, the disgruntled Seeker withdraws her whip and snaps it at the turtle. Redshift strikes Counterpunch with Death from above!. Catechism strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Electrified Whip. Robotic Bald Eagle SQUAWKS as he is blasted and slapped off of Catechism's head. "HEY! Ganging up on the American, huh!? What, do you people work for the UN or something?! FINE! I'll kill someone else! Prepare to die Soundwave..." He approaches his master, then thinks better of it and just flies better. "Hm, never mind! I know! Prepare to die... uh... GALVATRON!" Bearing down on Galvatron with the speed of a WWII fighter, Americon lashes out at his leader's neck with his claws. Soundwave's strategy seems to be working thus far, as he moves swiftly through the arena unmolested. As it so happens, he moves around Catechism and ducks past Blitzwing, coming up right next to Redshift. Slinging his fist at the space robot, he goes for the sucker-punch as opposed to engaging directly, then quickly turns to get away to someone else who's not paying him any attention. Shockwave reels back a step or so when Geist leaps up and begins clawing at the cyclops 'face' Shockwave is content on swinging his heavy fist in order to batter the sweep back enough to get some working space and engage into his specialty...ranged combat. Shockwave strikes Geist with Right Cross. Soundwave misses Redshift with his Haymaker attack. Americon strikes Galvatron with Beak Of Rights. The turtle may have taken his eyes off the Sweep, but that might have been a huge mistake. Sunder is not about to let the Aqua-con get off so lightly. While the other is distracted with Catechism, the Sweep charges towards the turtle, lashing out with talons with a little more force. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with slash. Counterpunch snickers quietly as Redshift charges him with the wrist-mounted switchblade, shifting around and swinging his fist down at the back of Redshift's arm once more, judo-chop style! Hong Kong Phooey and all that! "Nothing smarmy and smartaft to say now, Redshift? Or perhaps you're surprised that one who is mostly land-bound has managed thus far to outmaneuver you?" He'd grin if he could, but alas for that facemask. But then Redshift shifts upwards and fires back, and several rounds pepper into his armor. "Ahh... very well, so be it!" His photon rifle snaps up, even as he takes to the air, and he fires back at Redshift, targetting his maneuvering thrusters. "Ahh... better." Counterpunch strikes Redshift with Photon Cannon << Low >>. Blitzwing keeps popping away with his carbine at whoever crosses his field of vision as he ducks and dodges through the battle, in this case one of the Sweeps (which one? Who knows?). Blitzwing strikes Geist with Shoulder-Mounted 125mm Cannon. In addition to his service weapon Blitzwing has also rigged up his main gun to hinge down over his shoulder, and this is what he nails that Sweep with. Yeah, he meant to do that and didn't just forget to change his +attacknames. Galvatron is besieged by beak and flamethrower alike. "AAARRGH!" he howls as his legs are set aflame by Fury, and his face pecked at by Americon. "You... little... monsters! I should have instituted... ngh... a... HEIGHT REQUIREMENT!" He then attempts to grab Americon and /throw/ him into the path of Fury's flames! Galvatron strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with Fury. The mascot grins and waves at Americon as he zips off to fight a less dangerous target... in the form of Galvatron. "Ok maybe not," he says without explaining what he was thinking about. Kremzeek keeps his attention moving, and he grins (as always, he can't /not/ grin) as Geist and Shockwave mix it up. "Huh. Sweep #2 and Shockwave go head to head. HMMM. Kremzeek is going to put two and two together here. Shockwave big cheese on Cybertron, but then /Sweep/ show up... now he smaller cheese. Now they kill each other. Coincidence?! Kremzeek think not! Kremzeek think he just solve big mystery! Hooray!" Mecha-Tortoise roars as both the sweep and the electrical whips strikes him. The atatcls barely hurts him but getting little wounds each rounds tarts to wear down the Aquacon. Harshell turns his attention back towards the sweep. After all his speed can't save him from his wrath forever. The mecha-tortoise launches fowards, almost standing on his back legs and he lashes at Sunder with his own shap claws. Hardshell strikes Sunder with Sharp Claws. It's totally roast chicken. Fury is already giggling with delight. And then there's Americon in the way, and she stops abruptly. Only to flick her hook out like a doll with a switchblade, and go after Americon instead. Geist's head gets knocked 90 degrees sideways directly opposite of the force of the fists impact. His neck wrenches and creaks when he straightens in up to face Shockwave again. The Sweep moves in on Shockwave, but no sooner does he lift a foot to make a step than from out of nowhere a Triplechanger knocks hard at his door... Quote the Raven, Nevermore. Geist goes down. And picks himself up again with survival instinct front and center. Does he turn to find the source of the ranged assault? No. Its a rare treat afterall to go toe to toe with any superior. The Sweep brings both hands together arms pushed out. His hands crackle. Ozone. Lightning archs at the handi-capable officer Shockwave like the tongue of a demon. Fury misses Robotic Bald Eagle with her Hook attack. Redshift has lots and lots of maneuvering thrusters. Well, now he's got a few less, as Counterpunch has blasted away the ones nestled in his left shoulder. The blow up with explosions resembling miniature mushroom clouds(Courtesy of Soundwave's installation of potentially dangerous experimental verniers). Somewhere in that slew of multisyllabilic words, Redshift also ducks away from a nasty haymaker aimed at him, also courtesy of Soundwave. Redshift has has his trusty gauss rifle in hand this whole time, and now it's time to put it to use! The electromagnets inside the barrel ramp up, and Redshift fires off a single armor-piercing metal slug at Counterpunch. Geist misses Shockwave with his Lightning Hands! attack. Redshift strikes Counterpunch with Gauss Rifle. Soundwave stops. Galvatron is picking on one of his tapes, and this will not stand! Turning fully to face his Glorious Leader, Soundwave concocts a plan. Okay, so his plan is to shoot Galvatron in the face. It's not the best plan, but he's working on a limited time-frame here. Smoke drifts across the field as he waits for the cannon. So he can dodge it. Right. Soundwave strikes Galvatron with Shoulder Cannon . Robotic Bald Eagle shrieks in Galvatron's grip as the flames wash over him, burning him to a blackened crisp. "Ah, ah, hot, hot, hot!" He transforms back into robot mode, leg still trapped in Galvatron's cruel grasp. "I apologize for trying to murder you horribly, my Lord!" Americon apologizes, then ducks just as Fury tries to shank his face. "WOAH! Dude, that is not very nice!" He growls as he levels a blaster at Fury as she passes by, and fires off a potent laser blast. "Die you little... thing!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon misses Fury with his Red, White, and Blue Lasers attack. Catechism doesn't want to shoot a fellow jet or... space thing, so that rules out Blitwzing, Redshift, and Fury. (Is Fury a jet? A rocket plane? Whatever. She has wings that don't have feathers and isn't a Sweep.) She supposes that she could take a potshot at Counterpunch, to punish him for being a car. Have at thee! Catechism strikes Counterpunch with Zap!. Sunder must have got in a little too close, because the Turtle's claws actually find their mark. He leaps into the air and transforms, to stay out of melee reach. From there, he opens fire with his dual plasma cannons. Roasted Turtle Soup, anyone? Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with plasma. Shockwave is surprisingly fast for such a big guy...The purple professor ducks the lightning and moves forward his right hand (the non-gun one) straight towards the sweep's throat. The big cold fingers are squeezing like a vice until a secure grip is achieved. "I know what you are thinking right now...and you should seriously rethink it." He leaves it at that and hoists the sweep up by the throat before slamming him down head first into the volcanic rock floor. Blitzwing's visor drops down over his eyes as he surveys the battle. Targeting data pops up on each of the green-outlined Decepticons and he prioritizes several to whom he has a good clear line of effect. His shoulder panels flip open to reveal paired racks of small red-tipped missiles, he half-turns to steady himself against recoil with his back foot, and launches! A swarm of missiles smoke out of their tubes, swerving and spiraling through the battle as they seek their targets! Shockwave strikes Geist with Chokeslam!. Blitzwing unleashes his Drunk-Missile Barrage attack on Counterpunch, Redshift and Sunder, striking Counterpunch and Redshift. Galvatron whirls around in time to eat a plasma blast to the face. "Soundwave! Ah, so you think you can sneak up on me, eh?!" Galvatron is getting into the spirit of the event -- this much is obvious -- but naturally, this is a hazard to the health of everyone involved. "I'll let you have that one, Soundwave," the Decepticon leader bellows, nearly cackling, "but allow me to demonstrate a bit of... TIT FOR TAT, as the saying goes! HA!" He charges forward, fist clenching into a tight ball, swinging back and channeling his momentum into one massive Jack Kirby punch. Galvatron strikes Soundwave with Kirby Punch. Americon then notices Kremzeek waving at him, and gives him the finger, since he's such a nice guy. Counterpunch growls as the high-velocity slug rips through his left shoulder, and he decides to swoop through and make himself a more evasive target. Not that it helps, since two more shots rip into him. So much for the rules -- like they would actually be upheld. Plus, this is starting to already bore him. So, he zig-zags between various and sundry fights, before shifting aim... towards... Galvatron! Yes, this should be a quick ticket to being removed from the competition! Counterpunch strikes Galvatron with Photon Cannon << High >>. Finally Fury is drawn elsewhere, and Kremzeek looks a touch disappointed. He makes an exaggerated motion of snapping his fingers as the littlest plane breaks off of Galvatron and goes after Americon. "Ok so Sweep #2 and Shockwave still go at it, but oh ho ho, let us see what Torch Bearer Redshift doing! He on his way to third gold, lady and gentleman! He use single armour-piercing metal slug on Counterpunch! How Kremzeek know? Kremzeek read tech spec! You also able to read tech spec if you buy toy off Six Laser website. Redshift only $29.99 plus shipping and handle! Additional TeeVee tax apply if you on planet Junk." Mecha-Tortoise roars as the fire strikes his back, melting his armor and badly damaging some of his systems. The aquacon transforms back into his robot mode to extinguish the flame....but fire seems to still be burning in his optics. "Fly away, fly away before I tear your "superior" body into pieces of srap." The Decepitons warrior remains on the ground, the sky really insn't his favorite battlefield so he raises his rifle once again and fires shots after shots towards the sweepcraft. Hardshell unfolds and shifts to his robot mode. Hardshell strikes Sweepcraft with Photon Rifle. Geist smiles just before Shockwave slams him down. The charred ashen ground cracks beneath him. And the Sweep, from the ash dust cloud speaks with a rasp, "You will never know what I am thinking, only the surface ripples which I make myself. Ha ha ha. Red glowing optics are the first things to be seen through the settling murk, and they're not where they're supposed to be... And then they too vanish. Geist dissolves into nothingness. The air around the Communicator crackles unpleasantly with static as Soundwave is knocked backwards by the force of the heavily stylized punch. Staggering, he glares at Galvatron for a whole half a second before spinning around to take out his rage on Shockwave with the back of his hand! Soundwave strikes Shockwave with Backhand. Redshift is knocked out of the sky by Blitzwing's drunken-missiles, smacking into the hard ground yet again. Redshift's dancing partner seems to have turned suicidal, as Counterpunch makes a beeline for Galvatron. Oh well, he's not going to try and stop him... Blitzwing, on the otherhand, certainly would look better with a few more holes in his armour. Redshift powers up his laser-shootin' optics again, and fires twin ruby beams of light across the battlefield at the jet/tank/badass Redshift misses Blitzwing with his Optic Beams attack. Shockwave watches as Geist disappears into the safety of invisibility. Predictable this means the sweep is feeling the pressure and is either smart to re-think his approach. As he gets up to find someone else in close proximity he gets a backhand courtesy of the OTHER wave. Shockwave responds in kind. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with The Starscreamer. Standing tall with his legs spread /far/ apart in the aftermath of his massive punch, Galvatron is struck in the back by photon cannon fire. "Hnngh!" he grunts, turning around. "And you! Counterpunch... you /also/ try to shoot me in the back, like a coward!" He points at the espionage expert: "Your time will come," he grunts. "Fortunately, there are people /closer/." Such as, say, Catechism. "I'll send Ramjet my condolences," he says languidly as he swings a stiff fist toward the Conehead's stomach. Americon's optics light up in fury as he watches Galvatron hit Soundwave with a really cool but painful looking punch. "NOOOOOOO!!" he says in slow motion, face contorting in dismay. Then, it twists in rage, and he snarls, "Nobody calls Soundwave a tit! Or... whatever... you said! SHUT UP." Even though he is still in Galvatron's clutches, he aims his blasters at the mad tyrant, aiming for his face. As he squeezes the trigger, he says, rather smugly, "Oh, and by the way, my Lord, you got mail! LOTS of it! Mwahahaha!" Then, Galvatron's email inbox begins to fill up rapidly with all the messages Americon had been blocking... Galvatron strikes Catechism with Coldcock. Americon strikes Galvatron with Shock and Ow. Catechism gets socked in the stomach by the king of kings. She should be flattered, she supposes. Flailing in response, she laashes out at whoever happens to be nearby, and in her wild stumbling, she just so happen to run into Sunder. Catechism strikes Sweepcraft with Spiked Knuckles. The Sweep doesn't quite evade the shot, although it does graze his hull pretty good. And for some reason, Catechism has struck him as well. He growls, knowing how well that went the last time, and continues to focus on Hardshell. He'll deal with Catechism later, if need be. He warms up his machine guns and opens fire on Hardshell, letting the comment go for the moment. Sunder strikes Hardshell with ballistic. Shifting around, since Galvatron apparently feels more like tango'ing with Catechism than taking a shot at him, Counterpunch looks for new targets. That's all, fine, well and good -- he could use the chance to keep going a little longer anyway, and making things as nasty as possible before he drops. He simply moves his aim towards Blitzwing, intending now to repay the triplechanger's kindness with his own brand of photon rifle therapy! Geist fades into view! Counterpunch misses Blitzwing with his Photon Cannon << Overcharge! >> attack. And now Fury's absurd persistence has latched on to Americon. She comes after him, tiny hands balled into fists. Fury misses Americon with her punch attack. Blitzwing snaps his missile covers shut and tucks and rolls under the firey optic laser attack, evading by dodging between other combatants! Blitzwing evades the photon blast too, speaking of. New round, but the Kremzeek mascot is catching a smoke behind the bleachers. Whoops! Hardshell tries to avoid the incoming slugs but dodging never was one of his specialities and he is struck right in the middle of his chest. Pieces of metals fly everywhere, his armor partialy shattered. He drops on one knee but a moment later he takes off. Knowing too well that his gun won't get the job done, he flies towards the sweepcraft and using his mighty fists, he attempts to slam it into a river of magma. Soundwave's faceplate dents under the impact from Shockwave's hand. Seeming to fall back under the assault, he shows a moment of weakness, drooping his shoulders towards the ground.. and then lunges forward, swinging his giant fist directly at Shockwave's wasp waist! Soundwave strikes Shockwave with The Gutbuster. Hardshell misses Sweepcraft with his Double punch attack. Geist was actually just taking what he apprently did last year but this time not doing the same thing. No, this time it's just a trick. This time he moves in close to Shockwave, simply using this as an opportunity for him to turn his back. The Sweep becomes visible again, dropping his cloak and transforming, Geist opens his gun ports and opens automatic fire upon Shockwave. With no flourish or time wasted, Geist transforms into the spacefaring Sweepcraft mode. Geist misses Shockwave with his Machine Guns attack. Redshift grumbles as Blitzwing avoids his lasers, and closes in for a better chance. He wouldn't've thought the armoured brute wold have as much dodging ability as he seems to. Well, you know what they say.. The bigger they are, use a bigger gun! Redshift trades his gauss rifle for his missile launcher, and lines up the Decepticon triplechanger in his sights, and lets loose with a big fat fusion warhead. Redshift misses Blitzwing with his Fusion Rocket attack. Americon slaps back at Fury, scowling at her. "Shoo! Go away! I am TRYING to protect Soundwave, but NOOOOOO, not like you care, do you? Figures, since you don't have a CREATOR that you care about in a twisted, evil sort of way." Shockwave gets nailed in the 'gut' by Soundwave who is seems to want to match brawn. Shockwave simply drops on one knee swining his elbow behind Soundwave's crouched head. Incidently the drop allows Geist's hail of bullets to fly harmlessly over him. Americon strikes Fury with Slap of Justice. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with Elbow strike!. Well, now the bird has cast down the gauntlet. Fury is slapped, and even without rings, it hurts. So she turns her flamethrower on Americon again. Want a second dose? Fury strikes Americon with Flamethrowers. The other thing they say is that the bigger they are, the bigger a giant glowing purple knife they swing. Blitzwing fires his leg jets, blasting off as he draws his sword, raises it over his head in both hands, and plunges back down towards Redshift with a blood-curdling rebel yell! Catechism hasn't seen an awful lot of Geist in this fight, has she? She rubs her chin, thoughtfully, and she decides that Geist needs a potshot thrown at him for being such a no-show. Catechism strikes Sweepcraft with disruptor. Geist falls to the ground unconscious. Blitzwing strikes Redshift with Thermal Blade. Sweepcraft haunts Catechisms dreams huh? :) Counterpunch frowns, shifting about as he looks for potential targets again. Might as well take another shot... but in doing so, he's leaving himself open to get nailed by, of all the people... Galvatron. But hey... someone has to take the shot, and he fires... at Catechism, this time around! Whoosh, BAM! The fusion missile explodes harmlessly behind Blitzwing as he clears the distance in an instant with his unholy speed and cleaves that big chopper into Redshift. Thanks for the overclocking, Scrapper! Counterpunch strikes Catechism with Photon Cannon << Low >>. "HGGGGHHHHHAAAAWWWWWW!" Galvatron screams as he's suddenly assaulted from all angles by... email. Tons of it. So much spam -- Head Mail lacks filters, as well, so there is nothin stopping the most ridiculous scams from bloating his inbox. And with every message sent, another crippling migraine. And with every notch his migraine is cranked up... Galvatron falters for a moment, and then bellows, screaming "NNNYYYARRRRRRGGGGHHH" as he lunges toward the nearest living thing to attempt to just /end/ it. This happens to be Counterpunch. "GET -- OUT -- OF -- MY -- WAYYYY," the Decepticon leader screams, voice taking on an entirely different timbre -- as he attempts to not only lift Counterpunch above his head, but /tear him in half/ and /throw those halves into the stands/. Naturally, since damage is holographic, he'll leave the fighting area hale and whole. But it'll hurt. Like /hell/. Galvatron strikes Counterpunch with Bisectionality. Counterpunch falls to the ground unconscious. The Sweepcraft deftly evades the incoming fists of Hardshell. The Sweep then reverts to robot mode, flexing his talons. "If you like claws so well, have a taste of THIS!" he shouts. Acid begins dripping from Sunder's talons, and he rushes at Hardshell again, looking to have the armor eaten away from the inside out. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder strikes Hardshell with Acid Claws. Kremzeek walks out from behind the bleachers (or podium since there are no bleachers), tossing his cigarette out on the ground. "Whoop! That fire hazard. Kremzeek need to be responsible citizen!" Kremzeek walks back over to where the cigarette butt is and rubs the cigarette out on the ground. "There. No more hazard!" Behind him a volcano erupts, spewing fire and liquid hot magma into the air. Rivers of lava flow beside him, and the rocks(?!) are starting to catch fire. "Ok, what Kremzeek miss? Is no-one dead yet?!" he scans the area, even though he can't really see through the thick ash haze. "Whoa, someone dead! Hooray! Too bad Sweep #2! Maybe Sweep #1 do better! Oh, oh oh! Now Counterpunch die. Wow, you robot much better at being killer robot than /Autobot/ were. They take ages! Let Kremzeek tell you, Autobot could not kill if life depended on it!" Soundwave strikes the ground hard as Shockwave elbows him in the back of the head. He rolls several times to get out of Shockwave's way. Covered in soot and ashes from the volcanic wasteland, the entirety of his armor is colored a deep black. Combined with the dents and other battle damage, it makes him look cool as hell. He turns his attention away from his rival, rushing into a different fray. One that doesn't involve a cannon. Blitzwing looms ahead of him, and a shrap metal spike is in the Triplechanger's near future. Soundwave strikes Blitzwing with Wrist Spike. Counterpunch drops dead. D-E-D dead. Oh wait... that's not dead. So he lives. But he is summarily sent straight to the bleachers, courtesy of Galvatron's latest tirade. Counterpunch moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. The Acid starts to eat Hardshell's armor and he quickly revert into his turtle mode to soak the damage. However, he makes sure to transforms while being above the accursed sweep. It's time for a sweep pancake! With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body splits in two and tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Hardshell misses Sunder with his Turtle splash attack. Sweepcraft is caught up in a lava river flow and floats down stream. Geist moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. "Ow, hey!" protests Blitzwing as he gets backstabbed by Soundwave of all... come to think of it he really should've expected to get backstabbed by Soundwave. He lashes out with a reflexive kick. Catechism mutters, "And that's why Autobots are lame, Kremzeek." She could shoot at Counterpunch and take revenge, but he's already down. Sunder is doing something productive with his life and trying to write the parable of the Tortoise and the Soapdish, so she ignores those two for now. Shrugging, Catechism takes a shot at Americon with her magnetic powers. Tapes hate magnets, rights? Blitzwing strikes Soundwave with Spinning Back Kick. Catechism misses Americon with its Magnetic Mayhem attack. Americon yells, "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" as he disappears in the flames. Once they subside, Americon now looks absolutely pitch-black. There isn't an inch of patriotic paint left on him. "*Ow*," he remarks, staring at Fury. "Well. I respect a lady that knows how to handle a gun, or, in your case, a FLAME gun. However!" He smirks cockily. "I still must kill you, and I will kill you with this, my most powerful attack in my entire arsenal!" Rapidly transforming again, he turns into... a cassette!?! "DIE!" Americon yells, firing at Fury with the teeny little blaster he has in this mode. Incidentally, transforming to this small size inadvertantly helped him dodge Catechism's attack. Redshift's body remains completly unharmed after Blitzwing's strike. Hooray! However, Redshift's /neck/ does not survive the encounter. His head is cleaved from his shoulders by the big purple knife, and the red helmet rolls around uselessly. "AHH! My body, my beuatiful body!" He screams, and while he's at it, his now headless body flails around like a chicken with it's head cut off, swinging it's arms and firing it's guns aimlessly. Redshift misses Blitzwing with his Death from above! attack. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Americon misses Fury with his Lee Greenwood's Brightest Lasers attack. As luck would have it someone manages to get Geist off Shockwave's back and incidently out of the game. Two pieces of Counterpunch fly by...There goes another one. Shockwave watches as Soundwave decides to go play with someone else. Time to move on to another fish. A quick blast at Sunder to make up for that last shot he did not have time to get in on Geist. "HNNNN," Galvatron growls, his stance mad and predatory as he spins around to stalk toward his next target -- Americon. "YOU WILL /PAY/ FOR THIS, YOU PATRIOTIC PUSTULE," the Decepticommander roars, although just as he's about to fire his cannon, Americon transforms. "So /be it/." A massive boot lifts -- and swings down, aimed at the tape on the ground. Shockwave strikes Sunder with Infrared Blast. Galvatron misses Patriotic Cassette with his Stomp attack. Blitzwing continues his spin around Soundwave to use him as soft cover against Redshift's attack. Cunning! It's a miniscule disruptor. And Fury the tiny sidesteps. Mimicing her much larger leader, she also aims a boot at the Patriotic tape. "Mwahahaha!" Americon snickers as he vibrates away from Galvatron's stomping feet. Fury strikes Patriotic Cassette with kick. *krick* Not so lucky that time. Grimlock says, "Woo! Me am so great! Me am so great!" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Why are you so Great?" Tailgate says, "Yeah, greatness! Wait, what?" Grimlock says, "'cuz me GRIMLOCK!" Grimlock says, "Also, me just beat up him Sixshot." Hot Spot says, "Yes, Grimlock. You are indeed a great and noble warrior. Congratulations!" Blades says, "Was this for an event, Grimlock?" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "I see... well, ur, Congratulations?" "BWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" Galvatron screams in frustration as he fails to stomp the tape. "/YOU/! YOU WERE BEATEN BY /BLUESHIFT/! /DIE/ FOR YOUR /INCOMPETENCE/!" Galvatron screams at Redshift, firing his delicious orange cannon. Galvatron strikes Redshift with Cannon. Silverbolt says, "i see that the Autobots are starting to win more and more." Redshift falls to the ground unconscious. Tailgate says, "That's -terrible-!" Tailgate says, "Sixshot's one of our guys, right?" Sunder grows as he's hit by Shockwave's attack, but he does not let that distract him from his goal. "I will finish you!" he vows to Hardshell, then he gets out his disruptor rifle and opens fire. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with disruptor. Silverbolt says, "no he's not." Blades says, "Are you a moron or something!?" Tailgate says, "I have no idea! What he is, I mean! There's like.. six of him." Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Its called Karma Bolts, hehe." Silverbolt says, "yeah...I love it." Blades says, "No there isn't!" Blitzwing averts his eyes as Sunder grows. Tailgate says, "Maybe he's like half Autobot and half Decepticon, kind of like Quickswitch is half Autobot, half lawn-dart." Blades says, "There's one of him. Just six-look, why am I explaining this?" Cosmos says, "Sorry Tailgate, we only got second pick of sixchangers." Hot Spot says, "I believe the term, 'sucker' applies Blades." Autobot Scout Hound says, "It's important to educate, Blades. Call it a public service." The Olympic mascot squints as Counterpunch goes flying off towards the bleachers. He rubs his eyes. He didn't see those bleachers up until now. Funny how that works! "So! Right now Decepticon losing in medal count. Deep shame since they better killer robot than Autobot. But! But Decepticon have three ASSURED three medal this match! Ha ha, after all, Autobot can't win Decepticon Free For All! Terran can't win Decepticon Free For All! Junkion can't win Decepticon Free For All!... hmm, unless he dress up as Decepticon and trick Kremzeek into entering... hmmm. Ok, Decepticon assured three medal unless Junkion has tricked Kremzeek. But that is unpossible! So, three medal. Question now is, who will get them?! Who will give Decepticon honour of taking lead from Autobot?!" Blades says, "More like a stupid service, if you ask me." Soundwave never dodges anything. He's a little slow to get moving. Blitzwing's foot crumples some of the thick armor on his side, so Big Blue covers the damage with a hand.. as a pretense for drawing out a deady, glowing Laser Axe! That's like an axe crossed with a laser, except the axe has the laser as a blade and the laser doesn't go anywhere. An Axe Laser would be an axe -with- a blade that -also- shoots -lasers-, kind of like the thing the bad guys had in Krull. This is the other one, the first one. The Laser Axe. It looks for a moment like Soundwave is about to swing it at Blitzwing, and he sort of does, whiffing by a solid five meters. Because he wasn't swinging the Laser Axe at Blitzwing at all. Instead, he was throwing the Laser Axe at Sunder. Laser Axe. Soundwave strikes Sunder with Laser Axe. Redshift decapitated cranium shoves itself into an upright position with it's quasi-themely tongue, just in time to see his headless body blown into a BILLION broken little shards of black shrapnel. The head groans and rolls over, and Redshit hope he's intact when he eakes up. Quickswitch boggles, "You'd rather have /Sixshot/?" Americon is being pursued with Fury's usual mindless terrier enthusiasm. She's trying to kick his tape form around the arena like a soccer ball. Mecha-Tortoise doesn't even move as the disruptor blast bounces almost harmlessly on his shell. "You need to do better than that weakling." The tortoise advance on his opponent...his armor his melted and burned, smoke comes out of many points along his shell but he seems he can't be stopped. His optics are bright red but he doesn't make a sound. Suddenly he launches himself fowards, jaw wide open. Fury strikes Patriotic Cassette with kick. Americon falls to the ground unconscious. Hardshell misses Sunder with his Turtle splash attack. Tailgate says, "He -does- have six modes. It's in the name! That's like.. eight more than I've got." Whirl says, "For your information, Cosmos, Quickswitch is the superior six-changer." Blitzwing leans aside instinctively but then it turns out Soundwave wasn't even aiming at him. That sneaky Soundwave. Actually, that looks like fun. He throws one of his knives too. Quickswitch says, "Until recently, I thought, the /only/ Sixchanger." Quickswitch says, "What's a lawn-dart?" Blitzwing strikes Mecha-Tortoise with Giant Ka-Bar. Whirl says, "I believe it is a dart relating to lawns, somehow." Quickswitch says, "Grimlock!" Autobot Scout Hound says, "Oh, I can tell you all about those, Quickswitch. You see, it's a device that humans use in a particular game they play...I haven't had a chance to see it myself but I know a lot of them like to play it." Shockwave leaps up with his anti-gravs and lands next to Soundwave in order to help him with the sweep. "Need a hand with this Sweep Soundwave?" he asks flatly. Upon landing next to the DCI director Shockwave spins and sends a hard fist crashing against the side of Soundwave's head. Quickswitch says, "Tell me all about your fight with him." Cosmos says, "Oh, right! Sorry, Whirl. Right, yeah." Shockwave strikes Soundwave with Right Cross. Tailgate says, "Huh. Why is it 'six-changer' anyway? I mean, the triplechangers aren't 'three-changers' and we aren't 'two-changers' or anything. Shouldn't they be 'sextuplechangers' or something?" Blades says, "Of course you would now all about that, Hound." Catechism attempts to get behind Galvatron to take a potshot that he hopefully won't even feel, because hey, he hit her once. Still, she does expect to be annihilated for her insolence. Catechism is optimistic that way. Catechism strikes Galvatron with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . Autobot Scout Hound says, "There's nothing wrong with learning about what the humans do in their off times, Blades. It's always a good way to get them to relax, make them feel like we have something in common. You should try it." Quickswitch says, "Funny you should wonder. I don't know, myself. It is what it is." Broadside says, "Because Sixchanger sounds a lot less gay than Sextuplechanger Tailgate..." Quickswitch says, "Getting the job done is a lot more important than any mere thing such as this." Blades says, "It's kinda hard to talk to humans when you're air lifting them out of a burning building." Nightbeat says, "Hexchanger could work. Quickswitch is kinda cursed, after all." Blades says, "But next time I'm RESCUING someone, I'll make sure to remember that." Quickswitch says, "Nightbeat..." Tailgate says, "PRIMUS, Blades, we know you're a flipping hero already. Go airlift someone who cares." Hot Spot says, "I don't appreciate your bitter tone Tailgate. Please do not patronize my troops..." Blades says, "Don't make me come over there and punch your face in, minibot!" Tailgate says, "Blah blah blah, if he can self-aggrandize, I can uh.. do whatever it is I was doing." Broadside says, "Yes, why don't you get back to whut you were doin... ..." Patriotic Cassette is kicked around, pieces falling off of him. Finally, he grunts out, "Must... save Soundwave... IN AMERICA!" And with his last breath, he shoots at Shockwave. Quickswitch says, "A...game?" Blades says, "Yeah. Shouldn't you be 'liberating' some toasters?" Autobot Scout Hound says, "Hey, hey, we're all on the same side here, guys. If the Decepticons could hear this they'd laugh so loud you'd hear it on Iacon." Americon strikes Shockwave with Lee Greenwood's Brightest Lasers. Patriotic Cassette then dies. Intel XO Impulse says, "Oh, I'm sure Soundwave is laughing it up and sharing it with the Decepticons right now." Soundwave -can- hear this. He thinks you all suck, by the way. The Sweep is angered by the attack from Shockwave, but he lets it go for now. The Turtle misses, and the Sweep pulls out a dagger from subspace. Not wanting to get in close, Sunder throws the dagger at Hardshell. Maybe he'll get lucky. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with blade. Tailgate says, "Hey, toasters work -hard- for their electricity!" Broadside says, "So what? If Soundwave is a peeping tom, who gives a crud?" Kremzeek groans at Redshift's defeat. "Oooooh, honour of taking lead from Autobot not Redshift's. He get beaten like two dollar Planet XXX-ian. Ha ha! That ok, though. It show Redshift good sport and let others win gold sometimes. "Oh and now American join Redshift, Counterpunch, and Sweep #2 in dead pile! Ha ha, this mach go way quicker than Autobot one. Kremzeek not bore you with detail again, but they bad at killing. Hey, how come you not win war and enslave galaxy yet?! Should be easy!" Soundwave rocks to his left under the force of Shockwave's attack. "Negative.." crackles the air around him, causing a huge squeal of feedback to invade Shockwave's personal space. And his audio receptors. Mecha-Tortoise is surprised as a blade sinks into his back left leg and actually manages to hurt him. He roars both in pain and surprise. Who dared to interfere...against him? His swing his head right to left until he spots Blitzwing. Sunder'S daggers also strike him, making little dents into his armor but he chooses to ignore it. His back turret spins and gets a lock on the triplechanger before discharging purple energy blast towards him. Soundwave strikes Shockwave with Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Vibrations. Hardshell misses Blitzwing with his Turret mounted laser cannons attack. Blades says, "They don't work hard! They don't do anything! They aren't self aware!" Inferno says, "Ah heard Soundwave was caught milkin' turborats fer his mama th' toaster. She's kinda down in 'er servos, ya know." Quickswitch hmms. Intel XO Impulse laughs. "That's pretty harsh, Inferno. Though I doubt Soundwave would have the courage to come up to you and tell you to take it back to your face." Having helped dispatched the unfortunate Americon, Fury looks around for Galvatron. Back to tilting at windmills. She levels an arm cannon at the Fearless Leader. Tailgate says, "Sounds like they've got one-up on you, then, Blades! HAH!" Fury strikes Galvatron with 20mm cannon. Tailgate does not, in fact, make any sense with that line. Blades says, "Why you little..." Inferno says, "Damn tootin', Impulse. *knuckles crunching*" Autobot Scout Hound says, "I think you guys should put in for downtime after all this: all that time around Decepticons sounds like it's teaching you guys how to get riled up." Blitzwing ducks into a crouch, levelling an accusatory finger at the turtle guy. "Not a chance, slowpoke!" He takes the moment of being ground level to try to sweep Soundwave's leg. Blitzwing strikes Soundwave with Sweep the Leg!. Inferno says, "C'mon, ya coot. Put some air in yer tires n' let th' boys pipe off some steam, Hound dawg. Ain't nothin' better fer th' carburetor, ya know." Broadside says, "Well if I got the Mach-5 altmode, I'd /never/ get riled up... ... ...unless it was a race..." Shockwave winces as the sonic wave mess up his sensor array and send nasty vibrations throughout his body. "Noted." he awnsers simply backing off enough to aim at Soundwave and firing off a hard shot. Hoping to cripple his Decepticon nemesis. Alas Blitzwing manages to trip the guy before the shot is fired. Oh well prone and stationnary target is just easier. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with X-Ray Blast. Intel XO Impulse says, "Hound... no offense, lad, but I'll rest when I'm a rusting scrapheap being melted down for metal. And I don't plan on that happening any time soon." Whirl scoffs, "Batmobile is better.." Intel XO Impulse says, "Oh Primus... not THAT argument again..." Cosmos says, "I like K.I.T.T." Tailgate says, "Yeah! That cousin of mine is a REAL soldier!" Broadside says, "It's already been decided by Nathaniel Briar! The Mach-5 was supremely superior than any other terran vehicle!" Tailgate sounds sad, "Well.. he was until he got melted by TOXIC WASTE.." Inferno says, "Ah like fire trucks. *Alarm klaxons begin sounding in the background over the open microphone* Primus damned flow sensor trip... Gotta go!" Autobot Scout Hound says, "Is this why the Autobot Lounge in Autobot City needs to be cleaned and repainted Tuesday nights?" Blades says, "K.I.T.T was lame." "GGH," Galvatron says, as Catechism and Fury both land some nice shots on him. "YOU!" he says, whirling around to face Catechism. "YOU ARE /ANNOYING ME/, AND SHOULD /STAY OUT OF MY PATH/." Galvatron's mighty mitt reaches up -- and then attempts to grab Cate and pieface her, in one of the Decepticon leader's most cherished maneuvers, grabbing someone by the face and pushing them to the ground. Galvatron misses Catechism with his Pieface attack. Tailgate says, "YOU'RE lame! K.I.T.T. was twice the mech you'll ever be!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say Batmobile cooler than Kitty cat." Blades says, "Doubt it." Grimlock says, "Oooh! Me Grimlock should have DINO-MOBILE!" Catechism guesses that it is now safe to shoot at Soundwave, because Americon is out. Of course, he could still blackmail the heck out of her, so she looks away from him for now. She could shoot at Sunder, because Geist isn't around anymore. Shrugging, Catechism aimlessly turns around to face Sunder, a move that entirely by accident puts her just far enough away from Galvatron to evade his attack. She aims at Sunder with an arm guns and loads her acid rounds. Catechism strikes Sunder with Acid Strike. Blades says, "No. No, Grimilock shouldn't have a dino-mobile." Hot Spot facepalms. Grimlock says, "You Blades shut up!" Tailgate says, "Yeah, you Blades zip it!" The Sweep notices that others are starting to attack Hardshell also periodically, which makes his job easier. He transformes again, rising into the air and opening fire with his disruptors. The shot by Catechism does not go unnoticed, but he is darned if he's going to get distracted just yet. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Blades says, "Do you even know how to drive?" Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with disruptor. The mascot begins to dance a little bit while the Decepticons battle each other. This seemingly blessed silence from Kremzeek is not what it seems, though, for he is in radio contact with his aides and producers located safely back at Six Lasers Broadcasting, Thrull Division HQ. Those with Interception will be able to overhear transmissions flying back and forth. Something about a volcano erupting, spewing super hot lava all over the battlefield in 15 seconds. Kremzeek's transmissions are centred around whether or not he himself will be safe (the answer seems to be yes). Cosmos says, "He could learn! The humans all drive and Grimlock HAS to be smarter than some of them. Than a lot of them." Soundwave goes down from the foot-sweep, then gets nailed in the chest by the X-Ray Laser. Ow. It shakes all his cool black 'paint' off, leaving him feeling blue. Sitting up, his sensors reel from the impacts and damage, leaving him targeting blindly. Oh, wait, there's a big tan blur and a big purple blur in front of him, and they're both about to get a missile. Well, one of them is, he's seeing double as his systems try to clear the excess radiation. Soundwave misses Shockwave with his Shiny Silver Missile attack. Cosmos meets a lot of dimwitted human drivers while he's out abducting. Hot Spot says, "Not all humans drive Cosmos, that's a common misconception." Avalanche moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Cosmos says, "The ones that count do." Hot Spot says, "Some of them fly, some swim, some even ... ... walk." Tailgate says, "Hmph. Those humans keep those poor guys locked up at night and feed them the lowest grade energon I've ever tasted. Jerks." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can FLY SPACESHIP." Grimlock says, "Car not so hard." Silverbolt says, "Grimlock? Can't you fly?" Grimlock says, "Yes. Me Grimlock fly!" One more energy blast bounces on Hardshell's armor, adding some damage to the amazing punishment he already took. However he is not ready to give up yet. He waits for the sweep to pass above him, all gun blazing. Gathering his strengths, he jumps upwards, just high enough to strike. He attempts to bite a good chunk of Sunder's armor before crashing down on the ground...heavily. Shockwave watches as Soundwave quickly sits up to line up a missile shot. Unfortunately the missile flies past the cyclops. Probably too close for arming range. Shockwave dashes forward and kicks Soundwave in the face while he is still sitting on the floor recovering. Ahhh the lessons of Mont'ka. Hardshell strikes Sweepcraft with Mega Bite. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with Big boot the the face!. Blades says, "Grimlock, you wouldn't even FIT in a car." Blades says, "They'd have to cut the top out for your head." Tailgate says, "Cut off the..?! YOU MONSTER!" Blades says, "..and maybe for the rest of your body." Blades says, "It's a car! IT'S NOT ALIVE." Blitzwing sees everybody ganging up on Galvatron and is inspired. "Oh hey!" he says, transforming into a tank. "Remember that time A-Train and I froze you and Starscream and took over the Decepticons and I mashed all of the Autobots into a cube?" He levels his barrel at Galvatron. "Good times. Good times." Falling to the ground, Blitzwing folds himself inwards, armor locking into place and cannon snapping down as he becomes a battle tank. Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with 125mm Cannon. Intel XO Impulse says, "The car would have to be the same size as... Jetfre or Astrotrain, I'm betting, if Grimlock were to drive it." Grimlock says, "So make BIG car for me Grimlock!" Grimlock says, "Big car that FLY!" Grimlock says, "IN SPACE." Tailgate is completely impervious to any suggestion that cars are not sentient creatures! Blades says, "CARS DON'T FLY IN SPACE." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock's car will!" Tailgate says, "... yet!" Tailgate says, "And, well, helicopters don't fly on land! Hah!" Streetwise says, "Shh! Don't say that where Lightspeed can hear you." As Blitzwing blasts Galvatron, he staggers backward, right to where he's unaware lava is about to be slung down in heaping, molten streams. "Nnngh," he says, picking a shell fragment out of a broken, cracked optic. "That... has given me... a momentary... respite... from Head Mail..." Galvatron gasps in relief. "You... you will be spared my wrath... for the moment." Catechism thinks Blitzwing must have a death-wish, but no, Blitzwing is rewarded for his audicity! How very interesting. She tries to sneak over near Soundwave, trip him, and run away. Running away is the best tactic ever, for a Decepticon. Catechism strikes Soundwave with Take A Little Trip. "Really?" muses Blitzwing. "I gotta tell Scrapper later that we found a treatment!" Well, Blitzwing is messing with Galvatron. So Fury seizes on the triplechanger with her usual glee, and does her best to light him up with her flamethrowers.Happy birthday! Fury strikes T-72 MBT with Flamethrowers. Blades sighs. The various attacks take their toll, and the Turtle actually manages to bite right into the nose of the Sweepcraft. Enraged, Sweepcraft tries to shake the armored robotic reptilian the only way he knows how--by trying to slam him into the ground. He guns his engines and heads for a nearby lava-pit at full speed. Sunder strikes Mecha-Tortoise with ram. Hardshell falls to the ground unconscious. Kremzeek pretends to file his nails, apparently bored of what's going on around him. "Tsk, nobody get killed this time around. What a waste! Though Kremzeek impressed that Decepticon go after big Decepticon leader. I figure you all too scared to do that. Waaaay too scared. Thought only Autobot brave enough to challenge mighty Galvatron! Now let see what else is happening. Ooh I see Hardshell is fighting Sweep #1. How Kremzeek know difference between Sweep #1 and Sweep #2? Simple! Sweep #1 able to /not lose/. Ha ha, see?" he asks as Hardshell is defeated. "Kremzeek know best!" Soundwave slides backwards, climbing to his feet after Shockwave kicks him. Funny thing is, as he gets up, Catechism tries to trip him again! *clink* With all the other damage, Soundwave doesn't seem to notice the kick. He does notice how close Cate is to him, though, and clumsily swings the back of his hand at her. Soundwave strikes Catechism with Backhand. Catechism gets nearly smacked over by Soundwave, and she stumbles off towards Sunder. Groaning like a zombie, she draws her knife, and drawing from a different horror movie trope entirely, she tries to stab Sunder. Repeatedly. Catechism strikes Sweepcraft with Standard Issue Stabbity. "Butt out and buzz off, bug!" shouts the flaming tank, swinging his machinegun up on its pintle mount to return fire at Fury. The impact is brutal, the sound is deafening, pieces of armor fly everywhere and finally the mecha monster is knocked to his side when the flying bathtub collide with him. For a moment it looks like the aquacon is about to get up but it's just an illusion. Blitzwing strikes Fury with 12.7mm Machine Gun. Avalanche moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Shockwave watches as Soundwave struggles like a drunken seeker in a bar fight with sober predacons. Catechism stops by to lend a hand but moves on to another target. However the whole lava flow thing is...disconcerting therefore he takes to the air to continue combat from the safety of the skies. He aims down at Soundwave and fires off a shot at the struggling form. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with Microwave Blast. Hardshell strikes you with the +nom attack for 999 points of damage "Argh," Galvatron says, shaking the last bits of shrapnel from his face. He stares up at Shockwave with one eye. "...get /down/ here," he calls, leaping to the sky and attempting to pull Shockwave back down to earth! Galvatron strikes Shockwave with Tackledraglapcurl. Fury is....well, she's too tired to continue the fight. Being too low on energon. So, she simply sits herself down and heaves a sigh, watching the rest of the battle with eagerness. The Sweep is victorious over the non-teenage, non-mutant, non-ninja turtle! So then it is time to exact revenge on others. Sunder transforms, then aims his headcannon at Soundwave. Nothing personal. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder misses Soundwave with his Headcannon blast attack. Kremzeek figits nervously. "So I see battle continue well. Continue without anyone suspecting anything bad or dangerous. Ha ha, that is good, because naturally there is nothing bad. Everything safe here in Six La-OH NO LOOK OUT!" The ground in the centre of the marked off area for the battle erupts as magma pressure underneath the surface becomes too great. Charred ash spews upwards into the air, quickly followed by fiery rock and lava. The ground itself shakes and Kremzeek holds onto the podium for dear life. "Er... if anyone ask, this special FX. Very special special effect!" Still, you're better off avoiding the stuff. Soundwave really does look like a drunken fighter at this point. He spins, staggering, to face Shockwave. Pieces of armor and wiring are hanging off him, leaving giant scars in his form from all the damage he's taken. But he's got enough juice saved up for another wave of sonic death, sending a huge bass pulse at Shockwave! Soundwave strikes Shockwave with Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Vibrations. "Whoah turbonelly!" exclaims Blitzwing, transforming in a near-instantaneous blur (as all triplechangers can) and launching into the air in an attempt to avoid the lava. Also to shoot Sunder while he's at it. With a loud clanging and clunking Blitzwing rearranges himself into his imposing humanoid form. Blitzwing strikes Sunder with William Tell. Sunder falls to the ground unconscious. Correction: Blitzwing strikes Sunder with William Burroughs. The sonic strike momentarily unbalance the gyro and flight systems causing Shockwave to drift left and right while hovering. Nothing gets you back on level like the ground. Shockwave cuts to power to his anti-grabs dropping like a rock for a good 30' or so landing in a large thud kicking up ash and dust around him. He aims at Soundwave and fires off another shot. Shockwave strikes Soundwave with Infrared Blast. From Bleachers, Hot Spot is merely sitting in the stands, neither cheering anyone on or booing them... ...like much of his ranks would be. He's just entertained, it's as simple as that. The Decepticons are just wayward Autobots afterall. After bringing Shockwave back to Earth -- or, well, earth, lowercase 'e', -- Galvatron falls as well -- right into the lava. He blorps and disappears for a moment -- before suddenly rising up in a monstrous scream, red streams of lava running down his body, glowing in the poor light, eyes ablaze with hatred. "BWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!" he screams, and with crackling electric power, he raises one of his various 'just in case' blasters and fires at Soundwave. "FALL! /FALL/, DAMN YOU!" Galvatron strikes Soundwave with Electricity. Soundwave falls to the ground unconscious. Blades says, "Anyone who sees that worthless Trans-Am, make sure to tell him I'm lookin' for him!" Blitzwing winces. "Oooh. Lava." Cosmos says, "Tracks?" Sideswipe says, "Windcharger's dead, Tracks." Blades says, "No, not Tracks! That idiot Tailgate!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Just as long as you're not looking for a fox." Soundwave faceplants on a rock. Sunder is blasted by Blitzwing, and he spirals to the ground. The path of his fall seems unpredictable though, so he might land anywhere! Including on top of Blitzwing! Sunder strikes Blitzwing with evisceration. Blitzwing is struck by vengeance from BEYOND the GRAVE! Fury heaves herself up, to go after Blitzwing again. Albeit with a very feeble little punch. Fury misses Blitzwing with her punch attack. Tailgate says, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kremzeek reaches underneath the podium as lava rains down upon him. He takes out an umbrella and opens it up, holding it above him. Several globs of magma hit the umbrella... and burn right through it. A large chunk of rock smashes half of it, but Kremzeek doesn't seem to notice. "Perrrfectly safe here at Six Laser!" he assures the viewing audience. "Perfectly safe... unlike Soundwave, Sweep #1, Hardshell, and ambiguously Catechism! Ha ha, Kremzeek guess Sweep #1 not /too/ much better than Sweep #2. Whoa, you Decepticon save up on killer and do it all at once. Kremzeek impressed! Not many more fighter now. Just four... Kremzeek think! Oooh and three medal to go round." Blades says, "Grrr...YOU IDIOT" Tailgate says, "OOMPH!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What the frag are you two doing?" Tailgate says, "Noooo!" Blitzwing basically just swats Fury away with the back of his hand and goes 'psh-psh-psh-psh BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM' with his gyrojet launcher carbine at Galvatron. "Not now," he tells the Littlest Seeker, "I'm busy." Blitzwing misses Galvatron with his William Tell attack. Shockwave notices the lava coming towards him. Soundwave goes limp from Galvatron's killing shot. No reason to stick around ground level. The Decepticon takes flight and looks for the highest ground that will allow him to stay above laval level. Still there is much work to be done. He aims at Fury and fires off a quick shot in order to gauge how much fight is left in there. Shockwave strikes Fury with Microwave Blast. Galvatron simply steps out of the way, his body quaking and heaving with pure rage. He continues sidestepping the brutal fire from Blitzwing, and raises his own cannon to return fire. "CONSIDER THIS A WARNING SHOT," he bellows, aiming a tight, focused beam -- surprisingly focused, given how clearly Galvatron wants to just cut loose and murder murder -- at Blitzwing's gun. Galvatron misses Blitzwing with his Warning Shot attack. Well, she's tired. But she's still fighting. Even with really no energon, she's still trying to bring the fight....this time to Shockwave, even as his attack staggers her. Fury strikes Shockwave with punch. Kremzeek does the Four Competitors, Three Medals dance, to signify that only three Decepticons here will be walking away with a shiny piece of hardware. The other remaining Con will have to settle for the consolation prize of a matching washing machine and dryer. "Let us see who left in race. Ha ha, not race, but you get Kremzeek meaning!" He'll announce the remaining competitors next round. Kremzeek does the Four Competitors, Three Medals dance, to signify that only three Decepticons here will be walking away with a shiny piece of hardware. The other remaining Con will have to settle for the consolation prize of a matching washing machine and dryer. "Let us see who left in race. Ha ha, not race, but you get Kremzeek meaning!" He'll announce the remaining competitors next round. "Hmm," says Blitzwing as Galvatron shoots his gun out of his hand. "Point taken." He transforms and swoops towards Shockwave to add fuel to the fire, or more specifically an air-to-air missile! Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. Shockwave 's head jerks slightly at the blow. "I can appreciate your resolve and know that it will not go unnoticed." That being said Shockwave returns punch for punch hoping to eventually take another contenter out of the race. Blitzwing strikes Shockwave with Mother of All Bombs. Shockwave misses Fury with his Right Cross attack. Another kick for Shockwave from Fury, as she snarls defiance....though his punch slips past her. Fury misses Shockwave with her kick attack. BWA-BOOM! Thermobaric implosion missile! Galvatron stalks around, looking for his next victim. Shockwave -- Blitzwing -- ah. The /little/ one. "I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU," he booms at Fury, attempting to grab the tiny Decepticon by the head and /fling/ her up at Blitzwing. "YOU'RE JUST THE RIGHT SIZE TO MAKE AN /EXCELLENT/ WEAPON!" Lieutenant Nate Briar says, "Jayson, I think we can get married in some states in the US, /BUT/ I really don't think I am meant for that kind of life." Galvatron strikes Fury with Dwarf Huck. Private Jayson Redfield says, "SHUT UP, NATE!" *clong* "WTF," exclaims Blitzwing as a tiny Decepticon bounces off of him. This stands for 'what the frag.' "First up we have Triplechanger. He go from tank to boxy plane to robot with teeny tiny thin feet because transformation not quite work right!" Kremzeek says. "Next we have one-eyed robot who maybe loyal to Galvatron or maybe not. He change his mind a lot. A LOT! Also we have tiny little plane who Kremzeek not know other than that Kremzeek applaud tiny little plane for effort to beat up Galvatron. Last we have... Galvatron! He scary as s---." MiG-25 "Foxbat" spirals back down towards the ground due to flap damage from a flying minicon and lands on the bleachers, sword in hand. With a loud clanging and clunking Blitzwing rearranges himself into his imposing humanoid form. Well, now Blitz is convenient. Relatively speaking. So, Fury, battered but not bowed, claws her way back after him. And aims another punch. Somewhere about his ankle. Shockwave gets clocked hard by Blitzwing's air-air missile which causes the strategist to lose altitude but he regains his composure before reaching the lava. Time for some harsh payback against the triplechanger. Shockwave takes aim and fires off another shot. Fury misses Blitzwing with her punch attack. Shockwave strikes Blitzwing with X-Ray Blast. As Shockwave fires at Blitzwing, Galvatron rushes the monoptical strategist. "FOR SOMEONE SO /LOGICAL/... YOU AREN'T FOCUSING ON THE MOST /DANGEROUS THREAT/ IN PLAY!" He attempts to punch Shockwave right in his hexagon of a head. Galvatron strikes Shockwave with Clobber. Blitzwing dodges Fury, but not Shockwave? Blitzwing needs to reprioritize. "Augh! Slag! I'm gonna be glowing in the dark for a week!" Did he forget this was simulated? Blitzwing loses track of things sometimes. He charges Shockwave with his right arm cocked back for a huge downward-slashing right cross aimed straight for that weird hexagonal head! Lieutenant Nate Briar says, "Jayson, I really don't think that kind of attitude will help start of a relationship. I mean, as is... I can't forsee /us/ going anywhere ---"" Private Jayson Redfield says, "For the last time, Nate, I already have a boyfriend, and it's not you. Shut up." Blitzwing strikes Shockwave with BEAT KNUCKLE. "Ha ha ha!"" Kremzeek laughs at Galvatron's words. "He not focus on most dangerous opponent because Shockwave playing for silver! He know he not stand up to mighty Galvatron!" Is Kremzeek trying to bait Shockwave into fighting Galvatron head-on? Or is he just tellin' it like it is? You, the viewer, decide! Blitzwing follows it up with a left hook! Blitzwing strikes Shockwave with Left Hook. Fury is still after Blitzwing, even though he's totally ignoring her. "THIS IS /MY/ FISTFIGHT, BLITZWING," Galvatron bellows. "DO WELL TO STAY OUT OF IT!" As Blitzwing swings a left hook, Galvatron swings a right cross -- at the Triplechanger! Fury misses Blitzwing with her kick attack. Galvatron misses Blitzwing with his Right Cross attack. Blitzwing rocks back at the waist to let Galvatron's swing whistle by over his head. "What, I'm supposed to fight that?" he asks, pointing at the tiny thing bonking against his ankle. Shockwave gets double-teamed by Galvatron and Blitzwing and replies by trying to grab Galvatron's head and slamming it into his other folded elbow. "I am well aware of the biggest threat, I am merely disposing of the others to have more time to deal with the main threat." Shockwave strikes Galvatron with Elbow strike!. Fury looks up at Blitz furiously, for all the world like a kitten trying to ruin the leg on someone's pantsuit. And kicks him. In the ankle. Fury misses Blitzwing with her kick attack. "Are you worried that she might /take your medal/, Blitzwing?!" Galvatron is too busy being a jerk to react in time to Shockwave, and his crown is bent from the elbow smash. "ARGH!" Tailgate says, "Someone get Blades away from me!" Tailgate says, "He's drawing stuff on my face and I can't seee--eeee!" Blitzwing considers the possibility, glances down at Fury and tries to boot her into some lava. (when the next round happens that is) The battle wears on, and our four remaining competitors are obviously growing tired and weary. "Except maybe Galvatron. Ha ha ha, he so unstoppable." Kremzeek says without explaining wtf he's talking about. Blitzwing misses Fury with his Lava Kick attack. And Fury only barel sidesteps. And then resumes trying to knock Blitzwing in the shin. Fury strikes Blitzwing with punch. The systems are sending various warnings...This is likely to be do or die in the next few seconds. Shockwave aims at Fury...This has gone on long enough. A quick shot and they will be able to move on to more serious business. Shockwave strikes Fury with X-Ray Blast. Blitzwing doesn't lift his leg fast enough to not get tinked on it, but at least he's got it out of the way by the time Shockwave decides to unlimber the death ray. *tink* *FRZOW* Galvatron, meanwhile, scoops up a thick handful of soupy, burning LAVAAAA and attempts to throw it in Shockwave's non-face, grinding it with his palms in order to melt him horribly! Galvatron strikes Shockwave with Lava Facial. Kremzeek tsks as the Decepticons almost grow tired of killing one another. Are they almost out of juice? Have they no go? Kremzeek will fix that! "Ha ha ha, incentive time! Next person to kill other Decepticon get BONUS! Next person to kill other Decepticon get box of fine Nepsan ener-cigar. Ooooh, very fancy! That get you going, I bet! Ha ha!" Fury persists, doggedly. Another blow for Blitzwing. Fury misses Blitzwing with her kick attack. "Woohoo!" exclaims Blitzwing, whipping out a grenade that he had been saving. Blitzwing unleashes his Thermobaric Implosion Grenade attack on Fury, Shockwave and Galvatron, striking Fury and Shockwave. Galvatron staggers around, starting to drag from lava damage, battle damage, damage damage, etc. He seems bleary and bewildered, but casually bats Blitzwing's grenade away. "I see," he growls. "You want to see destruction, BLITZWING?! /THIS IS DESTRUCTION!/" Galvatron then primes his cannon -- and fires at the ground, exploding the lava flow up and out at everyone. Blitzwing just drops it into the middle of the fight and launches into the air before it explodes with a KA-WHAMMM. (but it bounces so Galvatron can bat it) Galvatron unleashes his Lavasplosion attack on Blitzwing, Shockwave and Fury, striking Fury and Shockwave. Shockwave gets a facefull of lava ARRGGGHHHH the dirty trick. He knows this is likely the end for him but he decides to go out with a bang. Shockwave leaps into the air transforming into a weapon of mass destruction that has been tempered by centuries of combat. He unleashes his full power at Galvatron...for all the good that will do. Meanwhile the grenade and lava splashing take their toll and eventually take the giant space-gun down. With the traditional sound, Shockwave transforms into a giant space-gun. Shockwave strikes Galvatron with . Fury is finally taken down, collapsing in a little tin heap. "Bam! Kremzeek knew that put fire in energon tank! Ha ha ha, look at them go. Now they ready to crush and maim and hurt for amusement of audience! He get box of ener-cigar! Oh oh, Fury AND Shockwave. Argh, THIS MEAN ANOTHER TIE FOR BRONZE!" Kremzeek falls to the ground. Ash is getting all over his snazzy outfit. "Why?! Why does world hate Kremzeek?!" "You and me, Boss," says Blitzwing, whipping up his rifle as he touches back down (having safely avoided the lava). "Let's go." Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with Gyro Carbine (single shot). "BWWWWAAAARRRRHHGGGGHH!" Galvatron screams as Shockwave unleashes his full intensity -- the blast /EXPLODES/ Galvatron's chest, sending him hurtling backward, skidding and bouncing before he finally comes to a steaming, sparking stop. "Gghaaaahh..." he mutters. "It is just... me and you, Blitzwing. One shall stand... and one... one shall stand... and one... shall... DIE!" The shot from Blitzwing spangs off of Galvatron's battered helmet, and he raises his cracked, sparking cannon, firing a sorely weakened shot. Galvatron misses Blitzwing with his Weak Shot attack. Blitzwing weaves under the blast as he steps in- he's going to go hand to hand with Galvatron? Is he mad? Or does he just know Galv's taken quite the beating? Here comes the wind-up... and the pitch! Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with BEAT KNUCKLE. Kremzeek remains kneeling on the ground, lamenting his situation. "Do robot not know how much it cost to make extra bronze medal? It take much metal to make much medal!" Pause. "Ha! Ok that funny. Ok you all forgiven for crime against Kremzeek and Six Laser." The mascot stands back up again. The punch lands true, whipping Galvatron's head to one side from the impact, causing the leader to hunch forward. With a hiss of steam excaping from a crack in his neck plating, Galvatron turns toward Blitzwing, his one working optic blazing red, and responds with a punch of his own, thrown wildly. Galvatron misses Blitzwing with his Haymaker attack. Against a weaker opponent Blitzwing would be blocking, but with Galvatron he can only hope to stay ahead by dodging like a madman. He cranks up his overclocking, venting steam as he weaves and bobs and tries to nail Galvatron in the square red abs with an underhand punch. Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with Belly Bomber. Those abs are a wrecked, tattered mess of plating and sizzling circuitry after Shockwave's closing outburst, and Blitzwing's fist all but sinks into Galvatron's stomach. This, unfortunately, puts him within reach of the Decepticon leader, who attempts to shove him deeper, using the tyrant's own sparking electrical damage to dish out pain. Galvatron misses Blitzwing with his Seppuku attack. Blitzwing throws Kremzeek a left-handed thumbs-up to show he appreciates the whole 'forgiven for crimes' bit although he wasn't really paying attention to the rest, since he was busy trying to headbutt Galvatron in the nose since Galv has trapped his other arm. Kremzeek watches with interest as Galvatron suffers an aiming problem. "What? Is Triplechanger with BS jet mode going to beat Galvatron? Say it is not so! Will Kremzeek have to replace Galvatron alarm clock next to bed with Blitzwing alarm clock? Surely it cannot be! Are we to witness miracle in lava here tonight, folk? Ha ha, only in Six Laser!" Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with Headbutt. Galvatron is growing more desperate, and as Blitzwing smashes his head forward, beige helmet flattening Galvatron's grey nose, the leader swings down in a hammer punch, trying to quite literally punch /through/ Blitzwing's elbow. Galvatron strikes Blitzwing with Armbreaker. Blitzwing loses the arm, but it's okay, he's got two! He staggers back, pinwheeling a moment before he recovers his balance (he's topheavy), picks up his rifle and fires left-handed from the hip with a rakish grin. Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with Gyro Carbine (single shot). "So if Blitzwing win... that mean he new ruler of Decepticon, right?" Kremzeek wonders out loud. "That the way Decepticon law work, right? Right? Legal mumbo jumbo is so hard, but what not hard is watching two robot fight! Hooray, Blitzwing lose arm! Hooray, Galvatron's nose smashed! Good thing they only robot!" Galvatron's sparking mess of a body takes another shot, but what's another tear in his armor when he's already got so much wrecking him? "Hhh..." he says. "So be it. If I go out... I take... you. With me. That's the /Decepticon way/, is it not? HA!" He raises his broken cannon, barely able to hold it steady, and shoots. Galvatron strikes Blitzwing with Broken Shot. "Without a doubt, Boss," agrees Blitzwing-with-a-new-hole-in-his-chest, trying to bash the cannon into inactivity with the butt of his carbine. Blitzwing strikes Galvatron with Bashing. The cannon barrel is knocked clear out of its mount, rolling away. Galvatron's fists clench. "I don't need it," he growls. "I don't need a cannon. I killed... I killed Optimus Prime... I KILLED OPTIMUS PRIME WITH MY /BARE HANDS/!" He then /SWINGS/ in a fierce two-handed axehandle! Galvatron strikes Blitzwing with No He Didn't. Kremzeek begins biting his nails out of nervousness as he watches the battle. But of course the costume has no real nails and the mouth doesn't work that way, but he puts on a good show of looking like he might be biting his nails in nervousness as he watches the battle. Blitzwing is knocked off of a convenient lava cliff by Galvatron's rising axehandle, tumbling down, down, down in slow motion! 'Well, that's ironic,' thinks Blitzwing to himself. Unlike Megatron all those years ago, however, Blitzwing remembers that he can fly. He comes blasting back up out of the canyon in jetmode, dives and skims across the surface towards Galvatron, sharpened leading edges of his wings carving through the air with deadly intent! Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. Blitzwing misses Galvatron with his ram attack. Whoooosh! MiG-25 "Foxbat" has to give thanks to Fusillade's 'Remember That You Can Fly' seminar for that one. Galvatron slams himself to the ground, barely avoiding being cleaved in half. "Ah! Alternate modes! So we'll finish this... not as robots...but as ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!" Galvatron rolls over to his shattered barrel and jams it back into its socket, before leaping up and falling down into a treaded cannon. "AND THIS MODE, I CAN TELL YOU, IS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!" Bwwooommm. With a nimble backflip, Galvatron compacts into a tread-mounted cannon. Galvatron strikes MiG-25 "Foxbat" with Cannon. Blitzwing falls to the ground unconscious. 'I should've used my other disguise,' thinks Blitzwing as he gets his tail shot off and crashes into a volcano. Galvatron, barrel smoking, tips over to one side. MiG-25 "Foxbat" sticks humorously out of the side of the volcano like a Jart, smoke rising from his exhaust nacelles. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "I'm.. gonna.. skin this.. cat one day.." Galvatron, tipped over onto one side, does not move. Hot Spot says, "That one day isn't /today/ Raptor... ...I don't think I should have to remind you." "..." says Kremzeek at Galvatron's line. "Er... in... disguise?" He looks the gigantic futuristic artillery cannon with orange barrel over a few times. "... er... yes. Disguise! Ha ha ha, only here in Six Laser! Hooray, we have winner!" Kremzeek walks over to Galvatron. "Hooray! Wi...nn... er... Galvatron?" Kremzeek raps his knuckles against the tipped Decepticon cannon. Oh oh, no response. Is Galvatron... out of energon? Does this mean we have a... Kremzeek suddenly falls to the ground, clutching his body/head. Quickswitch says, "What feline is this?" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "I ain't gonna hurt him." ...a PAIR of TIES? Saboteur Foxfire says, "Guys...?"